kenshinfandomcom-20200223-history
Yukishiro Enishi
Yukishiro Enishi is the younger brother of the late Yukishiro Tomoe, and the primary antagonist of the Jinchū Arc. Appearance Enishi has blue eyes and spiky white hair. He wears a Chinese-made outfit consisting of orange pants with a blue line running down each outside leg, a skin-tight dark blue tank top, and an orange jacket with blue running down the middle, blue cuffs, and a blue-lined collar. He also wears a blue half-cape and slings his watō over his back in a light brown bag. The trademark feature of Enishi, however, is his small round sunglasses he wore until they broke in his final fight with Kenshin. As a child, Enishi wore a basic outfit for a commoner of the era, and his hair was black and shorter. Personality When he was younger, Enishi is very indifferent to all characters except his sister, Tomoe, whom he deeply loves and respects. As an adult, he usually wears a facade of polite happiness while talking to the Six Comrades or others he wishes to gain their trust. He acted the same toward Kenshin at first in attempt to spite him, however his true feelings are soon revealed, as Enishi shows himself to hate Kenshin with his entire being, wanting nothing less than to make Kenshin go through the same hell he himself went through. It is also shown that he cares no less for his sister, seen when he laments her death and wishes to see her "smile" in his mind. After being defeated by Kenshin, his spirit is broken and he goes through depression, though he seems to be recovering from it when he is shown talking to his father. Relationships * * ro Tomoe (sister) : Tomoe was the one to take care of Enishi, as their mother passed away after giving birth to him and their father left. Enishi saw Tomoe not only as a sister, but also as a mother figure. After her death Enishi began seeing illusions of her and when arrested by the police, Kaoru gave him her diary, which he read after escaping from the police and going to Rakuninmura. *'Geezer' (father) :Enishi met Geezer in Rakuninmura and although he looked familiar, he didn't recognize him, since he left them when they were children. *'Kiyosato Akira' :Enishi disliked Kiyosato, Tomoe's fiance, at first but he later accepted him as brother in law because he had Tomoe's happiness but Kiyosato's death left Tomoe devastated and Enishi lost a brother figure. *'Himura Kenshin' (rival/jinchū target/brother-in-law) :He was Enishi's brother in law and Tomoe's husband. He is the one who murdered Kiyosato Akira and Tomoe wanted revenge by luring him into a trap. Enishi admitted to Tomoe that he hired the assassins to kill Kenshin. Enishi witnessed Kenshin's accidental killing of Tomoe, which left him traumatized and resulted in his hair turning white. From then on, he lived a hard life in Shanghai, very often sick, starving and homeless, but was adopted by a rich Japanese couple, whom he claimed to have murdered. Enishi returned from China, after mastering the art of Watou Jutsu and kidnapped Kamiya Kaoru to make Kenshin suffer (though Kenshin rescues her later) and Kenshin thanks Enishi for saving Kaoru from Woo Heishin. *'Kamiya Kaoru' (victim) :He kindapped Kaoru as his hostage in a remote Island, but was unable to kill her, although he wanted to (Kaoru reminded him too much of his deceased sister). After Heishin tried to shoot Kenshin, Kaoru tried to protect him by using herself as a shield, very similar to how Tomoe put herself in between Kenshin and Tatsumi. Enishi then saved Kaoru, by knocking Heishin out. *'Woo Heishin' (subordinate) :Heishin was Enishi's second in command. Enishi disliked Heishin, for his continuous persistence that he destroy Kenshin immediately rather than waste time facing him in combat. History Born in May of 1855, Enishi was the younger brother of Kenshin's late wife, Tomoe. Enishi's mother died giving birth to him, which left Tomoe as the motherly role in his life. He loved his sister greatly, and was devastated when she accidentally died at Kenshin's hands. Because of this, Enishi has hated Kenshin with an almost inhuman passion ever since Tomoe's death, though he did hold great animosity for him even before then. In his eyes, Kenshin had murdered Tomoe intentionally, not on accident. Because of his rage and extreme emotional pain, his hair turned white and his eyes turquoise. After the end of the Bakumatsu, Enishi left the now changed Japan for Shanghai, China. Enishi's arrival in China was not an easy one, he frequently found himself stricken with disease, and on the border of death. However a wealthy Japanese family took Enishi in and nursed him back to health. Once he was healthy again, Enishi murdered the family in cold blood, and robbed them of any valuables. While looting, he came across a book discussing sword arts, which laid the foundation for him to learn Wattojutsu, a combination of both Japanese and Chinese sword arts. At some time, he established connections with the Chinese Mafia, and furthered his wealth. It was Enishi who sold Shishio Makoto the Rengoku class battleship. After spending over a decade in China, Enishi decided to return to Japan, and began his revenge on Kenshin. He recruited the help of five others: Inui Banjin , Otowa Hyōko , and Gein (who were simply mercenaries) as well as Kujiranami Hyōgo and Yatsume Mumyōi (who also held grudges against Kenshin). Enishi thensets in motion the plan to avenge the death of his sister, and his own torment. During Enishi and Kenshin's first battle at the Kamiya Dojo, Enishi was able to counter the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Ougi (Ultimate Attack), Amakekeru Ryu No Hirameki with his own Watou Jutsu Zetsugi (Ultimate Attack), Kofuku Zettousei, after being able to find a weakness in the Ougi, which Kenshin used in his battle with Gein. Afterwards, he announced the true intention of his revenge, to take the person Kenshin holds dearest awa y from him. Kenshin and company were separated by a smoke cloud caused by Gein. Upon seeing Enishi make his way towards Kaoru, however, Kenshin suddenly lept at him and began beating him to a bloody pulp, but when Kujiranami suddenly attacked Kenshin by surprise, Enishi was able to continue making his way to Kaoru. He came across her, and when she was next seen, she had Enishi's sword impaled through her heart, with a cross scar on her left cheek resembling that of Kenshin. Seeing Kaoru dead, Kenshin was broken and lost all will to live. He went into a state of recluse in an area called Rakuninmura, thus completing Enishi's plans for revenge. However, the Kaoru with the cross scar was nothing more than an elaborate doll created by Gein as discovered by Shinomori Aoshi, who made his way to Kyoto along with Makimachi Misao. The real Kaoru was at an island house alone with Enishi, who was recuperating from his injuries after his battle with Kenshin. Soon Kenshin learned that Kaoru was indeed alive, and at that point, Enishi announced that it was not enough to send Kenshin to a living hell, and that he would send him to the true hell shortly after. In their second battle, Enishi brought out more of his Watou Jutsu techniques, and was able to completely block Kenshin's Kuzu-ryūsen. The battle appeared to be in Enishi's favor, especially after he used a technique called the "nerves of insanity" to increase his speed and power multifold. However, Kenshin spotted a weakness in him and used a Hiten Mitsurugiryu technique called Ryu Mein Sen, which numbed down all of Enishi's senses. However, his willpower allowed him to continue the battle and they exchanged their respective succession techniques once again (i.e. Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki and Kofuku Zettousei). This time, it was Kenshin who got the better of the exchange (last time Enishi had the advantage in being able to observe the succession technique, but this time, they were on equal ground, since Kenshin had also seen the Kofuku Zettousei). Kenshin broke Enishi's sword and defeated him. After the battle, Enishi saved Kaoru, who had thrown her body in front of Kenshin's, ready to take a bullet from Heishin, an associate of Enishi. Kenshin thanked Enishi for saving Kaoru's life, while Enishi collapsed on the ground, beginning to weep. He soon after he went to prison, but then the news was that he escaped and was on the loose again. Enishi is definitely insane, but is quite strategic, intelligent, sadistic, and very mysterious. Persistence is one of his greatest strengths, and he is a scheming genius. He is also short tempered, unstable, clever, ruthless, vengeful, and quick to judge. For transportation methods, he uses a hot air balloon. To remember his dead sister better, whom he referred to as Nee-san, he keeps her diary with him at all times and often reads it. The last scene shows when Enishi reunited his father thought didn't recognizes own father who left him and Tomoe as children. Abilities A highly skilled swordsman more than a match for Kenshin, Enishi is the master of the Watōjutsu, a sword style that he taught himself. It is composed of the speed and slashing style of kenjutsu and the strength and flexibility of the typical Chinese sword art used in conjunction with the Watō, a Chinese-made Japanese tachi. His Watōjutsu style is entirely based around offense and power, heedless of defense; he never attempts to block, but rather counter-attacks his opponent to utilize his superior offense. Enishi's Watōjutsu, combined with his command of speed and height, proves effective in matching and perfectly countering many of the techniques in Kenshin's Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū. Consequently, he is the only person to ever fully block a Kuzu Ryūsen; when Kenshin attempted the technique again, Enishi prevented him from even finishing the first strike. Enishi's ultimate attack, the Kofuku Zettōsei (虎伏絶刀勢 Crouching Tiger Severing Sword Rush), was even able to counter the Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki, Kenshin's own ultimate attack (although this was mainly due to Kenshin being unable execute it perfectly - when performed to perfection in their rematch, the Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki defeated Enishi's Kofuku Zettōsei). In addition to his Watōjutsu, Enishi possesses the "Frenzied Nerves" (狂経脈 Kyōkeimyaku, "Nerves of Insanity"). When using this ability, the nerves throughout his entire body bulge and he becomes super sensitive to everything around him. In this state, Enishi's senses, strength, speed, and reaction time dramatically increase, enabling him to immediately react to attacks before they are performed. Consequently, his opponent is completely outmatched in every way offensively. Enishi developed this ability as a result of a continually active brain state, even when sleeping, born from Enishi's hatred for Kenshin and revenge for Tomoe's death. However, it is a double-edged sword that lowers his defensive capabilities of being struck physically, increasing the pain greatly due to his increase nerves, as well as through his extremely heightened senses, thus it can be used against him. Gallery MangaEnishiVisitsTomoesGrave.png| MangaEnishiWatchesTomoesDemise.png|Enishi in his youth MangaEnishi6.png|Enishi appears before Kenshin. Enishi_ova_1.jpg|Enishi in Trust & Betrayal OVA Young_enishi_1.jpg|Young Enishi in Trust & Betrayal OVA Category:Characters Category:Swordsman Category:Six Comrades Category:Yaminobu Category:Male Category:Yukishiro family